The present invention relates to a heat-sensitive inked element for high-speed printers, comprising a plastics material base carrier covered on one side with a coating of a mixture which is transferable to a printing carrier when it is subjected to heat and pressure, the mixture comprising a pigment and/or colouring agent and a binder formed by a blend of thermoplastic resins and natural or synthetic waxes with a melting point of between 60.degree. and 80.degree. C.
Various inked elements in the form of single-use ribbons are known. In a known ribbon, the resin requires a high melting temperature and is accordingly relatively rigid and fragile at room temperature, whereby it has a tendency to crack.
To overcome that disadvantage, a ribbon has already been proposed, in which the mixture comprises a polymeric resin and a plasticising agent to increase adhesion to the paper, but, because of the viscosity in the molten state, it does not permit a high printing rate.